videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Magica de Spell
|origen = Monte Vesubio|diseñador = |rol = Antagonista}}Magica De Spell (doblada como Mágica o Mágica de Hechizo en España, Mágica o Magia Roja en México y Bruja Amelia en Chile) es un personaje de ficción del universo Scrooge McDuck, una bruja creada por Carl Barks. Constantemente roba o trata de robar el Dime Número Uno de Scrooge McDuck, la primera moneda ganada por este personaje antes de hacerse rico, que ella cree que jugará un papel importante en la obtención mágica de la fabulosa riqueza de su dueño. Información General La bruja apareció por primera vez en "The Midas Touch", publicado en diciembre de 1961. De acuerdo a Barks, intentó crearla como otro personaje recurrente antagónico para Scrooge, además de Beagle Boys y Flintheart Glomgold. Pero en contraste con la Bruja Hazel de Trick or Treat, lanzado el 10 de octubre de 1952, o Mad Madam Mim, ella no estaría en la imagen de antiguas brujas. Él quería crear una encantadora y atractiva joven, así que se inspiró para su look de la actriz Gina Lollobrigida1 y Sophia Loren. También quería que fuera seductiva, amoral, y de alguna manera amenazante. En una entrevista posterior, Barks identificó una figura similar de la tira de prensa de Charles Addams como otra fuente de inspiración para Magica, Morticia Addams de The Addams Family. Con todo, Bark dibujó nueve historias con Magica: The Midas Touch en 1961; Ten-Cent Valentine, The Unsafe Safe, y Raven Mad en 1962; Oddball Odyssey, For Old Dime's Sake, e Isle of Golden Geese en 1963; The Many Faces of Magica de Spell y Rug Riders in the Sky en 1964. En este último caso, Barks trató de aumentar la usabilidad del personaje en encender otros artefactos mágicos, una alfombra voladora, no siempre teniendo que repetir la broma sobre la primer moneda de Scrooge. Disconforme, diciendo que Magica "exigió una trama fuerte", no la utilizó después de 1964. Biografia del Personaje De acuerdo a Barks y sus sucesores, Magica vive en las laderas del Monte Vesubio, cerca de Nápoles, Italia. Su motivación principal es robar la Moneda de Diez Centavos Número Uno de Scrooge, y derretirlo en los fuegos del volcán para convertirlo en un poderoso amuleto mágico, capaz de otorgar el toque de Midas. A veces se une con los Beagle Boys o su mejor amigo y compañero de casa Mad Madam Mim. También tiene un cuervo llamado Ratface en el cómic. Otros personajes cercanos a Magica incluyen a su abuela, Granny De Spell, quien, a pesar de ser una de las brujas más poderosas, no ha obtenido éxito en obtener la Moneda de Diez Centavos Número Uno. También está su sobrina, la Bruja Child (Séraphine Sorcerette en Francés, Nocina Maghetta en Italiano, Wanda en Alemán) una niña bruja traviesa que puede ser compañera de juegos y una espina en el costado de Huey, Dewey y Louie, dependiendo de la historia. Magica incluso tiene un aprendiz, Samson Hex. También está Rosalio, un ganso de pocas luces, que dice ser su prometido. Es apoyado por esto por Granny DeSpell, pero siempre es rechazado por Magica. Magica tiene una relación extraña con Scrooge (Rico Mc Pato), a veces incluso manifestándose con atracción mutua (algunas versiones mencionan que en realidad Magica esta en secreto enamorada de Scrooge y por eso lo acosa de ese modo). De hecho, en el episodio "Till Nephews do We Part" ella y Poe pueden ser vistos (y siendo invitados) a la boda de Scrooge. A veces, Magica antagoniza a el Pato Donald y sus sobrinos cuando no están con Scrooge. También ha antagonizado a Ungenio Tarconi, Gladstone Gander, y la Pata Daisy y sus sobrinas en ocasiones. Apariciónes en Videojuegos En la Saga de DuckTales * DuckTales (juego) (NES, GB - 1989): En segundo nivel Transylvania, Magica de Spell fue el jefe y se transforma en un buitre. * DuckTales (LCD Game) (LCD Game - 1990): * DuckTales: Quest for Gold ''(Amiga, Windows, Apple II, C64 - 1990) * ''Ducktales: Scrooge's Loot ''(2013 - iOS, Android) * ''DuckTales Remastered ''(2013 - Wii U, X360, PS3, iOS, Android): En el juego del remake, Magica de Spell fue el segundo jefe en el Transivlania y luego en Mount Vesisous, tratan de robar los tesoros y luego convocara a Conde Patoso. En la Saga de Pato Donald * ''Lucky Dime Caper (1991 - GG, SMS) - Magica de Spell y sus cuervo aliados secuestran a los Sobrinos de donald, en la escena 7, es el jefe final. * Donald no Obake Taiji ''(1993 - Sega Pico) - Magica de Spell hace un cameo en el cuadro, donde donald se enfrenta a los fantasmas. * ''Donald Duck Goin' Quackers ''(2000 - PS, DC, GBC, PS2, PC, GC, PSN): Magica de Spell aparece el tercer jefe en la mansion de Magica. * ''Donald Duck Quest Deluxe ''(2007 - J2ME): Magica de Spell re-aparece a robar el dinero en la mansion de Rico mcPato * ''The Duckforces Rises (2015 - iOS): Magica de Spell vuelve a convocar a los otros villanos y luego conquistar el mundo. Otros Juegos * Mickey's Racing Adventure ''(1999 - GBC): Magica de Spell hace un cameo en la brujeria. * ''Disney Think Fast (2008 - PS2, Wii): Un videojuego de Trivia donde Magica aparece como el segundo personaje jugable secreto. * Disney Crossy Road (2017 - iOS, Android): Un juego como el estilo de ''Frogger, donde aparece a La Sombra de Mágica, tienen que desbloquear las misiones. Apariciónes en otros medios Series de Television * ''DuckTales (Serie de TV - 1987) - Magica apareció a un Semi-regular en las televisiones animadas del mismo nombre y la voz de June Foray e interpretada por Maru Guzman y Sylvia Garcel en Mexico. La primera aparecen en los episodios, y en la segunda fue el episodio The Unbreakable Bin. * Darkwing Duck (Serie de TV - 1991) - Magica de Spell hace un cameo aparencia con Flintheart Glomgold y los Beagle Boys en In like Blunt, asumados por unirse por la lista de agentes de S.H.U.S.H.. * 'DuckTales (2017) '(Serie de TV - 2017) Tiras Comicas * Walt Disney's Comics & Stories (Boom! Studios) (1940) * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse (Boom! Studios) (1952) * Walt Disney's Donald Duck (Boom! Studios) (1952) * Walt Disney's Uncle Scrooge (Boom! Studios) (1953) * Zè Carioca (Abril) (1961) * Walt Disney's Huey, Dewey and Louie Junior Woodchucks (Gold Key) (1966) * Walt Disney's Moby Duck (Gold Key) (1967) * Walt Disney Comics Digest (Gold Key) (1968) * Uncle Scrooge Adventures (Gladstone) (1987) * Ducktales (Disney) (1990) * Disney's Colossal Comics Collection (Disney) (1991) * Uncle Scrooge : The Hunt For The Old Number One (Boom! Studios) (2010) * Darkwing Duck (Boom! Studios) (2010) * Wizards of Mickey (Boom! Studios) (2010) Curiosidades Referencias Enlaces Externos Vease Tambien * Emilio Águila * Pata Daisy * Super Daisy Categoría:Pato Categoría:Brujas Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Antagonistas principales